ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
WikiViews/Inside Out 2 (2021 film)
(It starts with Nolan's eyes burning while passed out not talking. Dillon kicks the door open) Dillon: NOLAN! THE ICE CREAM TRUCK IS HERE! (still, eyes burning and passed out not talking) Dillon: DOES OUR RELATIONSHIP MEAN NOTHING TO YOU?! (snapped out of) Nolan: Oh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Dillion! you saved me Dillon: Did you hear what I said? Nolan: Right ice cream (grabs Indy's whip and whips Dillon's favorite ice cream and mine) Dillon: Phew... you didn’t hear the second thing I said... Nolan: Which was what snapped me out of it Dillon: Uhhh... Nolan: I'm sorry a certain movie with that quote had me tortured and made me frozen Dillon: Okay? Glendy we might need help. Glendy: (kicks the door down) Right back at ya! Dillon: Prepare the brain-machine! We are about to enter Nolan's mind. Glendy: On it! (presses button) (As Dillon and Glendy shrink into his mind) Glendy: I always wanted to know what does it feel like to be tiny! Dillon: Now... (They look to see a DVD of Inside Out 2 in his mind) Glendy: (reads) "When you're a teen, things change"... Well, I'll be damned. Dillon: What is this shit? (They saw what was on the poster) Glendy: There's an Instagram icon, TikTok icon, a phone, and Nicki Minaj... Dillon: That was Nicki Minaj? I thought it was a random girl. Glendy: Well, she was credit as "a girl twerking to Anaconda". Dillon: Let's watch it? Glendy: Well... Let's do this... I guess... (They turn the movie on) Glendy: According to the plot, Riley is now 16 years old and is 2 years away from College. Dillon: synopsis? Let's Watch it. Glendy: Okay. (It cuts to Dillon and Glendy on a couch in Nolan's mind watching the movie) Glendy: So, the Inside Out sequel isn't rated PG but PG-13. I don't remember a Pixar film that has this rating. Dillon: That is like making a Sesame Street movie rated R. Glendy: Or The Banana Splits Movie rated G. Dillon: Or Avengers Endgame rated PG. Glendy: Or Freddy got Finger rated G- Dillon: I am gonna turn it on. (The movie begins with a flashback of a 16-year-old Riley as it is in her head and Joy is shown sweeping up Sadness' remains) Dillon: DID JOY JUST MURDER SADNESS?! Glendy: Is that why she was nowhere to be found?! WHAT IS THIS?! A CREEPYPASTA?! Dillon: Phyllis likely couldn't reprise so they needed an excuse to not include her. At least we know there will be no strong emotional moments. Glendy: So, this means Joy might have forgotten a moral in the first movie. In Inside Out, Joy learned that Riley doesn't need to be happy all the time and she could feel other emotions too. She understood Sadness's purpose to induce empathy. It was sad but perfect. Dillon: And this movie threw the moral away by starting with Joy murdering Sadness. Glendy: I don't know how they manage to get this into a damn film... Dillon: That's why the movie is PG-13! Glendy: Yeah!... (The Movie cuts to Riley in her days to almost college as it shows that her room is extremely cluttered) Glendy: Whoa... Looks like she may have added WAY too much stuff in her room. Dillon: Like every college stoner movie protagonist, right? (Glendy nods in agreement. In the film, the phone rings and the phone is an iPhone XR.) Dillon: Wow I love how it is using product placement. Glendy: Yeah... What's next? Another product placement? Dillon: won’t be surprised. (Glendy takes out a "things that make me say 'HOLD UP'" jar and puts a coin in it. Dillon does too.) Glendy: Fillin' up le jar... (It cuts to Riley's new friend Linda Jailyn calling Linda: So I totally just watched this totally wicked movie. It's called Invasion of the Bat Ladies... Glendy: Here we have Riley's new best friend, Linda. Dillon: yah